Hospital Visit
by Ickleamykins
Summary: Jimmy is in the hospital. But why?
1. Default Chapter

Jimmy opened his eyes slowly, not trying to get the full blast of sunlight that was protruding on him. He tried to sit up in his bed, but he couldn't. Every time he took a breath, pain seared down his throat, into his chest. He tried to talk, but , something was stopping him from doing so. He started to panic.  
  
"Jimmy, Jimmy, calm down. You'll be alright, just calm down," Kim said softly, holding Jimmy's right hand.  
  
He finally calmed down. He looked around the room, trying to take in his surroundings. He placed his eyes on Kim's soft, tear stricken face. He raised his left hand and placed it upon Kim's tiny face, wiping away some tears that trickled down.  
  
"Ah, Jimmy. Stop it," Kim chuckled.  
  
Just then, a doctor came in. As she was checking Jimmy out she explained everything.  
  
"Mr. Doherty, you have been seriously injured. You took a fall out a two story building at your call. You have inhaled a lot of smoke. You were found without an oxygen mask. We have put a tube down your throat to help you breathe. It will be taken out when we know for sure that you can breath on your own. You have cracked a couple of ribs and broken your left leg." she continued on, but, Jimmy toned out.  
  
When did this happen? He couldn't remember anything. Was anyone else injured? Did anyone else die? Joey. How's Joey?  
  
He had so many questions, but none of them could be answered until he could talk again. A tear started to run down his face. This was possibly the worst time of his life. Just as he was thinking of all this, Dk, Walsh, Lieutenant, Doc, and Carlos came in. They crowded around his bed.  
  
"Jimmy! You're awake! Glad to see you, buddy!" Dk said enthusiastically.  
  
"Thanks.thanks for trying to save me." Walsh said quietly.  
  
So this is how it was. Jimmy thought. I got hurt trying to save Walsh. Well, I'm glad he's alright. I don't know what I would have done if he had died.  
  
"Oh no! He's not responding any more. I think we need a doctor. Oh my god!" Carlos said loudly.  
  
Jimmy's eyes darted upwards. What was he talking about? All I was doing was thinking. Is that such a crime?  
  
His arm reached upwards and hit Carlos on the back of his head.  
  
"Well, he still has his sense of humour!" Dk said. 


	2. Chapter two

Over the next few days, everyone came to visit him. But there was one person that stayed there the whole time, Kim. She was there with him day and night. They took the inhibitor out of Jimmy and he was breathing and talking on his own.  
  
"Kim, don't you have to work? Not that I'm not grateful that you're here, but don't you have a life?" he asked.  
  
"The Lieutenant gave me time off. He said that I can come back when ever I feel up to it, " she explained, "how're you feeling today?"  
  
"Fine, I guess. I still hurt, but its getting better. Have you talked to Joey lately?" he questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I talked to him the other day. He really wants to see you. He's been bugging me endlessly but I'm not sure if you're ready yet."  
  
"Of course I'm ready Kim. He's my son, I have to see him."  
  
Kim just looked at her ex-husband blankly.  
  
There was something that was bugging Jimmy greatly. Where was Alex? He hadn't seen her since before his accident. He wondered whether to ask Kim or not. What if something happened to her? He decided it would be best to ask Kim.  
  
"Um.. Kim, I need to ask you something. Please tell me the truth," he spoke quietly and quickly, " Where is Alex? I haven't seen her since before it happened. Is she alright?" he said quickly so she wouldn't interrupt him.  
  
"Alex? Well, there's nothing wrong with her, but she just feels guilty. You see, she was supposed to come in after you. You were in that building for a long time, Jimmy. We didn't know if you were hurt or not. Anyway, she was in there for awhile too. She didn't find you, you see. When she came out, you were already on your way to Mercy. She thought it was her fault that you fell. Of course it wasn't. You would have fallen even if she didn't go in after you. She hasn't come to see you because she is afraid that you'll be mad at her."  
  
"Why would I be mad at her? She's one of my best friends. I need to see her. Can you please ask her to come by?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I can. I'll do whatever you need me to do." She spoke and then left the room to go call the firehouse. She wasn't gone for long when the doctor came in.  
  
"How are you feeling today, Jimmy?" she pondered.  
  
"I'm fine, I guess. I'm still a bit sore in my chest area." He said.  
  
"Okay, I'll check that out," She took a stethoscope and placed it on Jimmy's chest, "take deep breaths, Jimmy. In and out." Jimmy did so. "Well, your lungs are still a bit filled with smoke, but its nothing too serious."  
  
"Doctor Kingsley, I was wondering, when I could be released?"  
  
"Well, I'd say around two or three more days. You're doing better, but we want to keep you just in case something else happens." She said.  
  
Jimmy sighed a sigh of relief. This was good news. Other than if something else was going to happen. But the doctor said it was good right?  
  
"Jimmy, Alex will be here soon. She's on her way. She was reluctant about coming, but she gave in. Oops, maybe I shouldn't have told you that." Kim said as she entered the room again. She had obviously gone to the coffee machine, because she had a coffee mug in her hand.  
  
"Nah, it's alright Kimmy." He smiled.  
  
Within no time Alex arrived. She came in nervously, hands clenched together. Her head was down. You could tell she was nervous.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." Kim said and left.  
  
Alex looked up. As soon as she saw Jimmy she started to cry.  
  
"Ah, Alex, don't cry. It's alright, I'm fine. Come here." He motioned Alex to come sit beside him. Alex did so reluctantly.  
  
"I'm sorry Jimmy. I'm so sorry," she said as she grabbed Jimmy's arm and stroked it with her soft pale fingers.  
  
"Alex, don't be. You did just fine. Believe me. It wasn't your fault that I got hurt. It was mine. I pushed myself too far over the line and look what happened. Please, please don't blame yourself." He said, taking a breath in between.  
  
Alex sniffed. She didn't have anything else to say. She laid her head on Jimmy's shoulder and lied there for awhile. Jimmy stroked her thick, blond, curly hair.  
  
"It's going to be alright Alex. Believe me." He whispered. 


	3. Chapter three

They lied there, together, for what seemed like hours. After awhile, Alex got up and kissed Jimmy softly on the cheek and left. Jimmy was now sound asleep. As Alex was leaving, she saw Kim in the waiting room.  
  
"Wow Alex, that was long. Are you okay?" Kim asked.  
  
"Yah, I'm fine. Jimmy's sleeping now. He's tired. Do you want to come back to the house for dinner? Dk's cooking."  
  
"Sure, I guess. If he's sleeping, I guess he won't mind." She said.  
  
"Kim, you know he wouldn't mind even if he was awake. You've been here all the time since the accident." Alex reminded her.  
  
"Yah, I know. Let me just go get my stuff out of his room." She quietly walked towards the room making sure that she wasn't too loud. When she got into the room, she found that he was awake.  
  
"Jimmy, what're you doing up?" Kim asked innocently.  
  
"Oh, I couldn't sleep." He spoke.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kim said worryingly.  
  
"What? Oh, I have a little pain in my chest, but that's all." He said grabbing his chest.  
  
"Oh god Jimmy, I'm going to go get a doctor." And with that, she ran out of the room.  
  
She searched frantically for a doctor. Why weren't there any doctors in this damn place, she thought. Kim finally spotted one at the end of the corridor.  
  
"Doctor, doctor!!" She screamed.  
  
"What is it Ms. Zambrano?" he asked.  
  
"Its Jimmy. He has a pain in his chest. He's not breathing too well." She spoke quickly.  
  
"Okay, lets go check him out."  
  
The doctor rushed into Jimmy's room. At this point Jimmy was unconscious. The doctor called in all the nurses in to help him out. One of the nurses ushered Kim into the waiting room while they worked on Jimmy. Kim broke down in a fit of hysterics. Alex rushed up to her and put an arm around Kim. She knew something was up.  
  
"What's wrong Kim?" She asked.  
  
"Jimmy," she took a deep breath, "he's unconscious." She said and another bout of tears streamed down her tiny face.  
  
"Oh my god." This was all Alex could say. She was so stunned. Jimmy Was doing fine, he was closed to getting released, and now he's unconscious.  
  
The only thing they could do was wait. Going back to the house for dinner was simply out of the question. After Alex calmed down, she called the house to tell the rest of the people. She also called Kim's mother to tell her to bring Joey. Kim was still crying.  
  
"Kim, he'll be alright. Jimmy's tough."  
  
"Alex, I can't loose another. I've already lost Bobby. I can't loose Jimmy. What will Joey do? What will I do?" Kim said sobbing.  
  
"Kim, you won't loose him. He isn't going to die. Trust me."  
  
Just as Alex finished talking, everyone showed up. Everyone was so subdued. No one ever thought that this was going to happen.  
  
"H-how's he doing?" DK asked. DK was of course Jimmy best friend. Next to Kim and Alex that is.  
  
"We don't really know yet."  
  
"How did it happen? What happened?" Walsh questioned.  
  
It was Kim's turn to speak up.  
  
"He was alone for just a minute. Alex had just come out and asked me to go back to the firehouse for dinner. I was in the waiting room and decided to go get my jacket. When I got there, he told me that his chest hurt and you could tell he was having trouble breathing." she started to cry but regained composure after a couple of minutes, "I stepped out to get a doctor and when we returned, he was unconscious."  
  
Just then, Joey walked in. Kim wiped the tears away from her face.  
  
"Mommy. Where's daddy? I wanna see him." He cried.  
  
"Not right now, the doctors are looking after him right now."  
  
The doctor returned to the waiting room. He didn't look happy but at the same time, he didn't look devastated either.  
  
"Jimmy is now alright," he spoke, "although, he had to be put back on the inhibitor. He will need to be examined for a few extra days. Ms. Zambrano, you and your son may go visit him now." He explained.  
  
Kim picked Joey up and the walked into Jimmy's room. Just as the doctor said, Jimmy was on the inhibitor.  
  
"M-mommy. What's in daddy's mouth?"  
  
"It's a tube to help him breathe."  
  
Joey started to sob and he stuck his face into his mothers shoulder. Kim stepped up to the side of Jimmy's bed. She put her hand on his hand. Jimmy used his other hand to tell Kim that he wanted Joey on his bed. Kim did so. Jimmy stroked the top of Joey's head. Joey hated to see his father this way.  
  
"Jimmy, I have to take Joey home now. I won't be long. I'll send someone else in here to keep you company." She lightly kissed him on the forehead, picked up Joey and left. 


	4. Chapter four

Kim had sent DK in. DK hadn't seen Jimmy in awhile and it was time to do so, even if Jimmy couldn't talk. DK had never seen anyone like this before. He didn't know how he should react. He decided to play it by year. He figured whatever would happen, would happen.  
  
Nervously, he stepped into the hospital room. To his right, he saw the limp body on the gurney. Geez, that should be me on the bed. Not Jimmy, he thought. DK proceeded to sit in the chair next to Jimmy's bed.  
  
"Hey man. What's up?" he asked then realizing that was a stupid question considering he couldn't talk.  
  
Jimmy rolled his eyes. He tried to talk but every time he opened his mouth, he gagged.  
  
"Jimmy, no. Don't try to talk. It won't work. You have a tube down your throat to help you breathe, you see."  
  
Jimmy hit DK on the side of the head like he already knew that.  
  
"Sorry, sorry. I was just trying to help!" he laughed.  
  
Day had turned into night. DK had left and Kim had returned. They were both fast asleep, Jimmy in his bed(obviously) and Kim in a nearby chair. Jimmy started to dream.  
  
A man came into his room and got onto his bed, pulled out his ventilator tube and started chocking him. As hard as Jimmy tried to pry the intruders hands away from his face, the man kept doing it.  
  
Jimmy awoke and started to panic. Where did he go? Why am I still alive? His eyes darted around the room looking for him. He tried to call out, but, all that came out was a gagging noise. Why can't I talk? He thought as he started to shake his hands violently. His head started to swirl. All his movement awoke Kim. As soon as she saw Jimmy panicking, she rushed up to him and tried to calm him down.  
  
"Jimmy, Jimmy. It's alright. You just had a bad dream. Calm down, hun." She kissed him softly on the cheek and started running her hands through his brown hair trying to calm him down.  
  
Jimmy raised his hand and grabbed Kim's squeezing it tightly. He was scared out of his mind. He didn't know whether this 'dream' was real or fake. He wouldn't calm down. By this point, he was shaking uncontrollably. Kim started to panic herself.  
  
"Jimmy, hold on, I'll be right back." She left the room in search for a doctor or a nurse. As soon as she stepped out of the room, she saw a nurse walking in the opposite direction. "Excuse me nurse?" she asked.  
  
"Yes dear. What can I do you with?" she pondered.  
  
"My friend is panicking right now. He had a bad dream or something. I've tried to calm him down but its not working. Could you please help?" she spoke taking no breaths.  
  
"Sure." And with that, she walked into Jimmy's room to asses the situation. She gave him a medicine to relax him. Almost instantly, Jimmy calmed down.  
  
"There you go, miss. He will probably sleep the rest of the nights without a relapse. Come get me if you need me. My name is Gretchen." 


	5. Chapter five

Jimmy woke up the next morning with doctors standing all around him.  
  
"Mr. Doherty, you're up!" a doctor said.  
  
He just stared at them blankly as if to say get out of here!  
  
"You gave your girlfriend quite a fright this morning. Glad to see you're doing better!"  
  
Jimmy narrowed his eyes to show how he was feeling.  
  
"Mr. Doherty, we are able to take your ventilator out now. When we pull it out, your throat might feel a bit scratchy but when you drink some water, it should be just fine. You will feel pressure, but no pain when it comes out. On the count of three. 1,2,3.There you go, that's better isn't it?"  
  
Jimmy started to cough violently. Little did he know that this was what happens. The doctor absent mindedly forgot to tell him.  
  
"W-where's.Kim?" he asked hastily.  
  
"She's in the waiting room. I'll send her in when she awakes," he said checking his vitals, "you seem to be doing better, Mr. Doherty. You'll be out of her in no time."  
  
Just as he finished his sentence, Walsh entered the room. "Jimmy! You got your tube thingy out!"  
  
"Yeah. What are you doing here?" he questioned.  
  
"What do you think? I came to check on you! Do you mind?"  
  
"No, not at all! Come have a seat. What's new at the house?" he asked.  
  
"Not much, really. Well you did miss one night a couple days ago where Carlos was making dinner and he spilled the chicken sauce all down his shirt. You can only imagine how he acted!" Walsh said chuckling.  
  
He stayed there for awhile talking about all the stuff happening around the fire hall. About how they were getting a new rookie. "We want you to train him," Walsh continued. "We think you're the best for the job. We just only hope you'll be back in time."  
  
"Well, the doctor." he started but pain started searing down his raw throat. Jimmy didn't want to continue, but he had to, for Walsh.  
  
"Jimmy, are you alright? Do you need me to get a nurse for you?" Walsh questioned nervously.  
  
"N-no. I'll be fine," he took a deep breath and started to finish his sentence. " The doctor says I'll most likely be out in a couple of days. I have to rest at home for about another couple of weeks then I'll be able to go back to work." It was incredibly hard for him to say all that at once. If he was really smart he would have not said that all. Walsh, for all, could have asked Kim or the doctor. Walsh left around an hour. Kim still hadn't come in. She must still be sleeping, Jimmy thought. He was left in the solitary room all by himself. He only had his thoughts to keep him company. I'm hungry. I want something to eat, he thought rubbing his belly which was still a tad sore.  
  
Finally, for what seemed like ages, Kim returned.  
  
"Sorry I took so long, Jimmy. I just woke up." She said apologetically.  
  
"No problem. Walsh visited with me for a couple of hours." He said coughing.  
  
"Jimmy, don't talk. Get some rest, sleep." Kim said stroking Jimmy's hair.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry this chapter was short. I promise I'll make the next one longer. Please review and tell me if I should continue or not. Thanks. 


End file.
